


You belong with me

by CTippy



Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, schmidt makes a very brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A one shot I wrote a long time ago. It takes place right before Nick decides to go live with Caroline. I hope you'll like it, even if it's a bit old. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you have read in the summary, I wrote this a long time ago together with other two stories, but I decided to post it because some very nice people who read the first one wanted to read them, and I gladly decided to please them. :) I hope you'll like this (and the third one) too!  
> I apologise for any mistakes and my poor writing style, English is not my native language.

Later that night, Jess headed for the kitchen. She knew Nick was there. She heard him leave his room and noisily open and close the fridge, like he always did.

Jess knew she should have minded her own business, but she couldn't help it. Nick could not go away. He could not leave the loft. He could not leave his friends... Leave _her_. The young woman saw him standing there, his eyes fixed on the kitchen island. She suddenly felt her heart in her mouth. She took courage, took a deep breath and started speaking: "You can't go."

Nick looked up, surprised to see her: he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize she was standing there. "What?", he asked, confused.

"You can't go, Nick", she said again.

He rolled his eyes: "Jess, we ju-"

"No, let me finish okay?", said Jess, "I know you think this is the right thing for you, that you're going to be happy with Caroline, that this is your life and I should mind my own business, bu-"

"Yeah, Jess. You should." said Nick, a little annoyed.

Jess ignored him and continued: "But... I can't. I can't let you do it! This is wrong, Nick!"

"Why can't you just be happy for me, Jess?", Nick heard himself almost yelling. "And don't you dare think you know what's best for me! You don't know me, Jess!"

"Of course I know you, Nick! I get you! More than you can ever imagine!", she said trying to choke back the tears. She couldn't tell if they were tears of anger, or if it was something else...

Nick remained silent. Yeah. She was right. She gets him. And he gets her. The truth was he went to the kitchen because he couldn't sleep: he had spent the night thinking about what Jess had told him in the bathroom that day, and he'd started thinking that maybe he was really making a mistake. He was just considering that when Jess had turned him away from his thoughts. Besides, he didn't know why exactly, his roommate's ability to read him like an open book made him uncomfortable. And nervous.

"Jess, I don't want to fight with you."

"Me neither, but... I just want you to understand that-"

"That I'm making a mistake, I get it! I'm a stupid guy who makes stupid mistakes, all the time!"

"I never said that! Darn, Nick! Don't you get it?", cried Jess, stamping her feet on the floor, like a mad little girl, "You're never going to be happy with Caroline, because you don't belong with her! Your place is here, in the loft! You belong here, Nick! You belong with-", Jess suddenly shut up. Her eyes in Nick's eyes. Was she really going to say it?

"With whom, Jess?" asked Nick. While waiting for an answer, he started feeling things he thought he would never feel again. Were there butterflies in his stomach? And why was his heart beating so fast?

Just when Jess opened her mouth to speak, Schmidt's head popped out of his room: "Guys! It's 3 am and I'd like to sleep!"

"Sorry, Schmidt." said Nick, apologetically.

"Now go to bed and tomorrow you'll have the energies you need to fight and yell at one another," replied their friend, before closing the door.

After seconds of awkward silence, Jess spoke again: "We're a family, Nick. You belong with us."

Then, she just headed back to her room.

Nick watched her walk away, disappointment growing inside him. That was not the answer he was hoping to hear.


End file.
